The Shining Emerald
by DisneyDarlingGirl
Summary: Fiyeraba AU Shiz Era- Elphaba was just a waitress at Oz's newest nightclub when she meets a former Party-Boy on his way to his next school Shiz University. Will Sparks fly, or will it be just a simple twist of fate? (It may sound cliche, but it's better than it sounds!) Musical based but with some book themes


**Author's Note: Well, my first full-length Wicked Fanfiction, i'm really nervous, but I have a good feeling about it. Personally, I picture Aaron Tviet as Fiyero, Meg Hilty as Galinda, and Emily Coch as Elphaba, but whoever you picture is just fine too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, but if I did, i'm certain that I would be a very happy human indeed!**

* * *

"Hurry it up greenie, we have drinks waiting!" Jax said from behind the bar, glaring at the newest waitress. They had only been open for two hours, and already they were slammed with kids either arriving here before parties at the Ozdust Ballroom or right after. Either way, the bartender had no time for staff to dilly dally.

"Sorry, but I only have two hands.." the waitress said, picking up the drink-filled trays with ease. Elphaba Thropp had recently acquired a job at Oz's newest nightclub 'The Shining Emerald.' It had been an awkward interview at first, but due to her unusual skin color she was automatically hired as one of their main waitresses. While it may not be the best job, it paid decently, and she got to keep her tips.

"I have two Ozmapolitans, and one Emerald tonic" Elphaba said, setting down the drinks on the table to the three already drunk girls. It was apparent that they had gone to the Ozdust before as they were wearing sparkly party dresses that Elphaba was certain could be used to decorate a pastry.

"Oh thank you so much! These look amazing, what's your name again?"

"Elphaba."

"Ooh, Elphaba, could I call you Elphie instead?" The blonde asked, leaning over her Ozmapolitan.

"It's a little perky"

"Oh, but it sounds so nice, and you can call me..Galinda!" Galinda giggled and took a sip of her drink, smiling "Lemons, Melons, and Pears, my favorite way to drink an Ozmapolitan."

Elphaba was about to leave when Galinda had started to look at Elphaba really for the first time "Wait a second Elphie, is your skin actually green? Pfannee, Shenshen, look!" The two other girls turned to look at her and gasped.

"Were you born that way?"

"Are you just green on your face?"

"Does it wash off?"

"It's just publicity for the club..now if you would excuse me" Elphaba quickly made her escape and sighed. She had been asked that same question at least 10 times a night, and Elphaba had perfected her response according to each person who asked about it. It wasn't like she would see any of those people again after that night, so why make up a few little white lies. Besides, they were usually all so drunk they were lucky if they remembered their names.

Elphaba had really taken this job for one reason and one reason only. Her dream was to get to Shiz University and make something for herself. Unfortunately as life would have it, her father had told her months ago that she would only go if Nessa wanted to go. Instead, Nessa decided that she would much rather stay at home instead of going far away from Munchkinland. After all, she would be governor. She could remember the last conversation she had with her father clear as day.

" _Elphaba, you're making a spectacle of yourself! I gave you my answer!"_

" _Father, please! All i've ever wanted was to go Shiz, i'll keep my head down and not get into trouble."_

" _As if you could, you're green Elphaba, and you still can't control your powers!"_

" _But maybe I could learn there, maybe I-"_

" _No. I will not have you ruining this family's image anymore than you usually do. You are not going and that's final." And with that, he retreated into his study without another word._

That evening, Elphaba packed what little possessions she had and decided that if she was going to get to Shiz, she would have to find somewhere she could make the money herself. So she started walking. As she followed down the yellow brick road, she headed North and found herself in the Gilikus. It wasn't Shiz, but it was so close that she could practically see it. So after settling into an apartment down the road from work, Elphaba had gotten serious and started working hard.

"Hey, could we get some help over here?" Elphaba turned and sighed, seeing what she assumed to be a group of boys that she was certain those three girls would love to get their hands on. It's not that she minded taking their orders, it was only that most of the time they were egotistical pigs.

Though one, she noticed particularly stood out. He was taller than the two men who sat beside him, with brown hair and despite the bright green lights, his eyes looked like they were hazel. Along with his facial features, Elphaba noticed blue diamond tattoos that she could see made a trail down his neck, and disappeared underneath his shirt.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Well, you see, my friend, Prince Fiyero Tiggular, he's a prince..he just got expelled from his tenth school.." one of them said, patting him on the shoulder. "And I was wondering if would sing to him."

"And why would I sing to him?"

"Because getting expelled is kind of a like a birthday, isn't it?" The other chimed in, "And now he's going to school with us at Dear Old Shiz!" They then joined into a rousing drunken chorus of 'Dear Old Shiz' and she had to do her best to control her laughter.

Fiyero seemed to be uncomfortable with all of this attention and smiled weakly "You really don't have to sing to me, it seems that Avaric and Hilcott have just had a little too much to drink..just put it on my tab, would you?" he said, holding his card out. Elphaba smirked and took the card, nodding "Of course, and I must say, I do hope you don't blow your chances at the next one, Shiz iz a great school to be at."

"Oh? Do you go there?"

"No, but i'd like to" Elphaba walked over to the bar and ran his card then walked back over to him, handing it back.

"It's denied"

"What?"

"Your card, it's denied"

"Fantastic.." he said, elbowing Avaric who handed Elphaba his card. Elphaba walked back over to the bar and ran the card again, this time it running through successfully. "My parents cut me off too, what do you know.." Fiyero said as he took his friend's card back and set it in his pocket.

"Well, this is the tenth school you've been kicked out of, I imagine they wouldn't be happy with you." Elphaba said calmly. If she had ever been kicked out of one school, she couldn't imagine what Frex would do to her, let alone be kicked out of ten. "No, no they're not..Look, thanks for not singing to me.." Fiyero raised his eyebrow as he waited for her to say her name.

"Elphaba, my name is Elphaba.."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Elphaba, i'm Fiyero"

"As i've heard" she laughed dryly, "Good luck hauling your friends back."

"Thanks, i'm going to need it."

As she watched the trio disappear through the crowd towards the exit, Elphaba walked back over to the bar and refilled her trays with drinks. 'Only a few more hours' Elphaba thought, 'And then i'll have more money in my pocket for Shiz.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you have it, I will try to update as often as I can, but it'll depend on how well this first chapter goes over! Review if you'd like, and follow the story if you're kind!**


End file.
